Dynamic Duo, Gumi's Story
by SphericalRainbow
Summary: Gumi was a troublemaker, known for her dangerous behavior and antics. She didn't like to admit she was lonely; she had the two things anyone ever needed: a best friend and music. When Gumi is caught doing something she shouldn't be, she has the option of fines or a new music competition. It seemed like a no-brainer, until she met her partner. Trying to update consistently :(
1. But It Was Just a Dream

**Chapter One**

The first thing I saw and heard when I opened my eyes was crowds screaming my name and lights dancing on the walls. Admittedly, the feeling it rewarded me wasn't that bad, despite my utter confusion. I looked down and found the source of weight around my neck was thanks to my neck strap on my electric guitar, weighing down my body like shackles. I looked back out to the crowd, and taking their cheers as an invitation, I smiled, and waved my hand above my head. I wasn't tired, nor breathless, even though it seems I'd performed for them seconds before. It all seemed so … _natural_. Like I was supposed to be there, like it was the purpose of _my_ life.

Then, I looked beside me, and that's when I saw _her._

She had long, beautiful, turquoise pigtails that stretched all the way to her mid-back. Her smile was just as bright, though her body language wasn't as enthusiastic. The colors danced on her face, lighting up her already-bright blue eyes. She bit her lip, then turned to me before flashing the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen flash across a girl's lips.

Then, the crowd began to cheer in unison, though not saying anything comprehensible. It grew louder and louder, and more and more excitement and energy pulsed through my veins.

And my eyes opened again, and I was in my bedroom, walls still dark and boring. I sat up, running my hand through my grungy green hair before using the other to silence my alarm. I sat there for a moment, unwilling to move. After a long moment of contemplation, I finally threw my legs over the side of my bed. I then stared into my empty closet, dragging my empty shell of a body close to the doors. I reached in and pulled my uniform from inside, then looked to my mirror. I didn't want to go, but maybe I could find Fukase long enough to tell him to meet at our meeting spot later today. I looked into the mirror, running my fingers through my messy bangs in an attempt to make them look average enough and not like a mop on my head, then smacked my lips before going downstairs and into the kitchen.

Like usual, no one was home but me. Not like I cared, it just meant I had to listen to some teachers bitch about how I was late again. I sighed, grabbing a banana from the counter before observing it. It was bruised and browning, but more yellow than the others. Shrugging it off, I headed to the door and out into the dawning yard, grabbing my bag with me as I left.

I didn't get along with the others at school. Everyone was annoying as hell, or mean as hell, or just hell in general. I got grades just good enough to pass me to the next grade, and that was due to, well, never wanting to show up, honestly. My only friend was a boy named Fukase, who lived a few houses down from me.

I was, what you could consider, an outcast: not anywhere close to fitting in, and no intention to fix that. And no, Fukase isn't my boyfriend. He's barely tolerable enough to be more than an acquaintance.

After about 45 minutes of walking, I finally made it to the campus grounds. You'd think, with me being in college for two years, I would be able to afford to drive, but that's out of the question. Owning cars is furthest from my mind; they're stressful to maintain and expensive to own, and vice versa. Ma and Pa were never home, so that added to the long list of reasons titled "Why Gumi Shouldn't Afford To Drive". 

Despite that, walking isn't so bad. It reminds me of how horrid my life is.

I saw a flash of red flicker before my eyes, and my gait quickened. I trotted up to the owner of the flashy, red hair, and pulled on his shirt. "How dare you abandon me yesterday," I hissed playfully, and he turned to me. At first, there was a look of shock on his face. Then, it was melted away and replaced with amusement.

"_Sorry_, but not sorry. I had a date." He stuck his tongue out at me, grabbing me into a chokehold and ruffling my hair. I snorted, pulling away from his grip and glared up at him.

"I was so alone. What if I got caught?"

"That's your fault. The spot is yours, after all."

I sighed; that was a good point. I shook my head, pulling his arm. "One lecture, then come with me."

"I have three more after, I can't miss them," he retorted, then looked to the clock as we stepped inside. "Maybe after classes." I groaned, toying with my hair with my free hand. I then let my gaze flick to the other students. "My parents spent too much money for me to skip. That's what it's like coming from the other side of the region."

"Yeah, yeah, I get enough bitching and moaning about attendance from admins, I don't need it from you, too." He snickered, though he knew I was right. "Go on to your lectures then, I guess I'll go alone." I flashed him a pout, then moved on to the lecture behind the door beside me.

Normally, when you get to classes, people are quiet when you arrive, not saying a word; however, as I strode in, their anger of my disruption screamed through their glares. I simply nodded, then took a seat near the door. It was a long walk here, may as well make it worth it, I suppose.

After my lecture ended, I was ready to go back, despite not having paid any attention while there.

"So, Gumi," you may be thinking, "why are you in college if you won't take advantage of it?" Easy. I'm a genius, and they couldn't resist me being there. I made my way in with scholarships and student aid, but I never took advantage of what I was being given. I just, to put simply, didn't care.

Now was the part of my day where I take the strenuous walk home, abandoning three other classes I had that day. I pulled my bag lazily over my shoulder as I rose from my seat and slinked out the door. I then stepped to the hall, then outside, then the road that took me home. I sighed, brushing the hair that fell on my face from the wind, tucking green strands behind my ear. I changed roads to the quickest route home, sighing boredly.

After minutes of walking in silence, I dug my phone from my jacket pocket, then my earbuds from my uniform pocket. I plugged them into the device, then the buds in my ears. After selecting some music, I made my way down the trail, just a bit more content than before. Music was my way of life. It made it just a bit more bearable. It makes you forget about everything that could possibly be going wrong and try to make it right again with its beautiful, musical, reassuring arms.

I stepped in rhythm to the song's beat, closing my eyes as I snuck into the woods behind my neighborhood. I began imagining myself on the stage again, crowds around me cheering and crying my name loud enough for cities over to hear. The rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins, and I started to air-guitar to the song playing now. I was bobbing my head, spinning around, and looking like a complete fool, though no one would ever know.

I found my way to the old worn-down shed in the woods. These woods were actually strictly off-limits, but I didn't care about that. I haven't gotten hurt yet, so all's good, I suppose. I used the large, mossy rock beside the shed as a stool to climb on the tin roof, then I let my legs dangle over the side haphazardly. I smiled, looking around at the empty woodland around me. The shrubbery and music were the only company I ever needed. I sighed contently, closing my eyes, and lowered my head.

I wanted to be known. I wanted to make music, make people cry so loud their voices grow sore. 

But that was just a dream.


	2. Where It All Began

**Chapter Two - Flashback**

We first moved to that neighborhood when I was about six or seven. When we first got there, I was pretty content, though I didn't like the house itself. The neighborhood was really nice, believe it or not, and it had its own sports area and pool.

I loved the neighborhood, just not the house. Our house wasn't quite as nice as the others; it was a bit run down and shabby, but just enough so that it didn't quite look outcasted. It was a dusty brick home, two stories and muggy. The yard wasn't in great shape, but not that bad either.

Usually, we would try to make an effort of meeting our neighbors, but this place was a bit different. It was as if they were ashamed of having "that" house. I, however, used to be a social butterfly, and I went to meet each neighbor on my own time. I would knock on each door, smiling brightly as the doors opened. "Hi!" I would cry, largest smile on a little girl's face as my eyes glowing with enthusiasm, "I'm GumI! We just moved in!" It usually earned me a "that's nice" before I was shushed away so the adults could do their boring nonsense that I still don't understand at nineteen years old.

This neighborhood was filled with typically older people-people who had children who are now out on their own, so they can afford bigger, better houses. Most of these people didn't have kids running around my age, is my point, so I was shrugged off for most of the neighborhood.

Come another month. I was still getting to know everyone. I had this system of going to a new house everyday after school. This time, I was expecting the same shrug and "that's nice, sweetie", so I wasn't so encouraged. I, nonetheless, dragged my little feet to the house that stood on the side of the neighborhood opposite of my house. I raised my little fist and knocked.

To my surprise, a little boy opened the door.

At first, he looked as stunned as I did. After a few blinks, he turned and called out. "Ma! A girl is here!" Immediately, fear gripped my chest and made it cold. I whimpered, and he slipped outside, sitting on the stairs that led to his porch. He left me room, his smile as wide as mine. He had a head of curly, fiery red hair and red eyes to match. He seemed so excited that I was there. It invited a feeling into my chest that I wasn't quite used to, and it honestly spooked me for a moment. "My name is Fukase! What's yours?" His smile never wavered.

"I'm Gumi," I said, with just a hint of less enthusiasm. I smiled sheepishly, then looked behind us to the house. His was a lot nicer than ours, and better kept on the inside from what I could see in the window.

"Do you like to play video games?" He asked next.

"Not really," I mumbled sheepishly, still a bit taken a bit aback by his excitement. "I have a system, but nothing much."

"Do you want to play with me inside?"

This was new. Kids never wanted me to associate with them like this, especially outside of school where they weren't seen. I nodded, standing up and heading inside with him.

After playing video games until dark, I finally grabbed my bag to leave. It was only then did Fukase's mother realize I was there.

"_Fukase_," she hissed, rushing to me. I flinched, watching her nervously. "I'm so sorry, I had no idea you two came inside." She tried to flash me a warm smile, but I could feel the sinking of Fukase's heart as he stood across the room. "Are you parents home? Do they know you're here?"

I shook my head. "Ma and Pa usually aren't home until way after I go to bed." I flashed her a toothy grin. "I just come to look for friends after school!"

At the time I didn't realize, but she seemed so sad upon hearing me say that. However, she held up her smile. "Well, are you hungry? You can stay for dinner."

I nodded fervently. I had a friend! Finally! I was so ecstatic. I stayed for dinner and headed home, so beyond proud of myself. I came in, unlocking the door with the key under the mat. I took my shoes off and left them at the door, then took my bag upstairs to work on homework.

A few hours later, as I was settling for bed, I heard the door open again. Ma and Pa were mumbling something I couldn't hear, then came to their room adjacent to mine. I didn't say a word to them, as I usually didn't. I just went back to getting ready for bed. I curled up under the sheets, smiling to myself as I recounted the day's events.

As I fell asleep, he was the last one on my mind. I didn't know it then, but that friendship would be the first permanent one I'd had in a while.

I had started hanging out at Fukase's house and with his family more than I did my own. It was a lot more pleasant; they didn't seem bothered that I was there. We started doing everything together: going on trips, sharing meals, having sleepovers, everything. As we grew older and into middle school, we were inseparable. However, because of this, we grew lonely, but we didn't mind. All we ever needed was each other's company. We were happy the way we were.

We started exploring the woods behind my house when we first started high school. We would go back, play around and chit chat, then come back before dark without anyone knowing. As I mentioned before, the woods were insanely dangerous. Lots of murders happen there, and people get injured all the time back there from rocks and sudden dips in the ground. Fukase and I once ventured way back, and that's when we found the worn down shed.

When we found it, I climbed onto it, sitting over the edge like I do now. He came up with me, and we looked around the shrubbery. A little worn-down shed in the middle of the woods doesn't sound like much, but it was so private, and that's what we loved most. We could talk about anything we wanted, do anything we wanted, and no one would catch us. We were away from the prying eyes of the world.

In that moment, I felt that, even back as a young teenager. I could see Fukase could feel it too.

So it became a habit to go. We went everyday after school, taking our bags with us and insisting to the adults that we were just staying after school. If we were caught heading that direction, our excuse was that we were heading to my house to play video games. This was our secret. We liked our secret.

After a while, Fukase started kind of flaking out. At first, I thought he was afraid of getting caught, but he insisted it was something else. He would never be straight up with me about it, though, and he always kind of dodged the topic.

It wasn't until we went back together for the first time in about a month of me going alone with my acoustic guitar to fill the silence. We sat on the shed, but he didn't say anything for a while, he just let me do the talking as I ranted about a girl from my class.

"She's so _annoying_," I was venting, running a hand through my green bangs as I kicked my feet. "All of her questions are fucking stupid too, like, ugh." I snorted sharply from my nostrils, then I looked to Fukase. "Get what I mean?" Silence. I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Fukase! You're freaking me out, man, why aren't you saying anything?"

That's what it took for him to come back to his senses. He snapped back, looking to me with a dry smile. "Sorry, I didn't sleep much last night. She sounds like a bitch."

"God, she _is_!" I hissed, throwing my head back. "She can't just take no for an answer." Fukase grew silent again, and I whimpered, genuine worry flooding my chest. I nudged him softly. "Hey, what's wrong? You've barely said a word this whole time."

He sighed, lowering his head to his chest. "I'm just thinking, I'm listening, I promise."

I frowned, leaning against his shoulder. "I'm not dumb. Talk to me, you look bothered. Did I piss you off?"

He shook his head, then slid off the shed. "No, it's not that." He then started to walk off. "...I'm just thinking."

"Fukase, please tell me what's wrong," I begged, following suit, but he seemed rooted in place for a moment before he actually started walking.

"Nothing," he snipped back, messing with his hair as we walked. I took that as a warning to stop asking him about it, and I left the subject alone until we came back to my house. Before we parted ways, I grabbed his hand and watched him.

"Please tell me what's going on so I can fix it," I whispered. I didn't even know this tenderness existed in my voice until it slipped out. He stared at his feet for a moment, then sighed before looking up to me.

"...Can we go somewhere else tomorrow after school? Not the shed, but maybe to dinner?"

I pursed my lips. "I mean, I guess so, but there's no way that's bothering you."

He smiled, and it looked as if a weight was lifted off his chest. "Good, I'll see you then," he said, not responding to the comment I made as he turned and left.

That night as I lay in bed, I realized why it took so long for him to answer me.

He wanted a date.

And this date would lead to a lot of future stuff, but nothing I should share now.


	3. Google: How Much Does a Stripper Make?

_Ohmigosh ohmigosh this is so late I'm so sorry. I just got a new job and a lot's been going on I just haven't had time. I promise I'll be more consistent from now on! Also damn, almost 100 reads for two chapters? You guys rock!_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So, answer me this," I started meekly, kicking my feet against the metal shed's exterior, listening to it _clang!_ as my feet bounced off. "Just hear me out; I know you're all into school-shit-whatever, but just listen."

"I'm not dropping out, Gumi," Fukase huffed, throwing his head of fiery red curls back so he could gaze at the setting sun's army of clouds. "You can't convince me."

"Yeah, but can 4500 yen an hour?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

I sighed, struggling yet defeated. I dropped my head in shame. "Come on, man, don't lemme do this alone." I looked to him, flashing my brightest, most pleading green eyes I could. He watched me for a moment, then patted my head.

"Look, if you wanna be a stripper and drop out, I'll help; I'm just not gonna join you."

I stuck out my lower lip. "That's not as fun. Look, we don't have friends anyway. No one's gonna be ashamed in us."

"My parents will be ashamed in _both_ of us."

I sighed, combing green hair from my eyes. "I guess so," I admitted, a hint of defeat finally seeping into my tone of voice. "But, if _I_ did it, you would cheer me on, right?"

"You would be the sexiest one there," Fukase snorted, shoving my shoulder lightly before sliding off the roof and onto his feet. He looked up to me, then held out his head. "Coming?"

"Coming where?" I questioned, reaching for his hand and jumping down with him.

"The store, duh! I said I was gonna help, so let's go experiment."

I snorted, then rolled my eyes. I locked my fingers with his, then started out of the woods. "Fine, but I'm not paying for it."

"Fair enough," he mused, poking the side of my head. "Let's get there and home before dark."

There was a store not too far from the neighborhood that was kind of like a thrift store. It was kinda raggedy, kinda shady, but really cheap. It was more of a "waste your time because there's nothing better to do" kind of store. Nonetheless, Fukase and I were here a lot. So much so, the staff knew us by name, not like I could remember theirs, however. We kept up with them about the normal shit that we went through, and they kept us up with theirs. It was maybe the closest thing I had to a real friendship besides Fukase. Was it nice? I wouldn't like to admit so, but it wasn't horrible either.

"Gumi! Fukase! Oh, you two haven't been here in weeks!" An elderly worker came over and gave us both a hug. "I was so afraid you two had left! Ohh, I was so worried…"

Fukase snickered and awkwardly returned the hug, his eyes glaring at me as I stood there. "No, you know how it is, we're always busy."

"At least you two aren't getting into any trouble!"

I gingerly pulled out of the embrace and went to look for what we came for, already ready to leave. I shuffled through the racks of clothes, carefully observing each one. I pulled out a sparkly, sequin skirt. It was painful to the sight, but not too horrible. I picked it up, looked at it in a mirror as I held it over my hips to visualize. I shook my head, putting it back where I found it.

At about that point, Fukase finally came to join me. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's nothing wrong with that one," he commented, looking around again.

"It's too bright," I muttered, sorting through some shorts. "I don't like pink, anyway. It's too flashy."

"You _want_ flashy!" He hissed, flicking the side of my head. "Flashy draws attention."

"So do butts and boobs, so that's what I'm showing off," I replied, softly so no one around could hear. I pulled out a pair of cut-off shorts. They were cotton and black, streaks of blue and green on the right hip. I hummed quietly in thought, then kept them with me as I moved to the other side where the tops were located. I stared at it a while, then sighed. "Whatever, I'm trying this on." He gave me a thumbs up, I returned it with an eye roll before heading to the changing station.

Believe it or not, we got it. Normally, we would set this aside for later, maybe stare at it for a while before forgetting we actually got something an hour or so later.

But no. Here I was, listening to my lunatic best friend cheer me on as I danced seductively on my bed. He sat on my carpeted floor, giggling like a child as he clapped his hands along to an imaginary song.

"Yesss! Work that!" He snickered, reaching out to me. I stuck a hand out and drew it along his jawbone, kissing his nose gently and playfully. He snorted, ushering me back to my makeshift stage. "Show me what you're made of! C'mon, you gotta do better than that!"

I huffed, already out of breath and really hot from the exertion, despite only wearing clothes that covered my chest and maybe my upper thigh. My forest green hair was momentarily tied back into a messy ponytail, strands loose from lack of attention to detail and from jumping around brushed in my face. Nonetheless, I gave him more. I rolled hips and giggled, exposing my belly and parts of my hip. I then went to one of the supporting beams and dragged a hand down, snickering and laughing all the while. I went to take a spin, holding tightly to the top and around the beam.

I wasn't laughing anymore when I heard a snap, and the wooden beam completely broke off where I held it. Sure enough, and to my luck, I wasn't exactly on top of the bed before, and fell to the ground, the beam hitting me in the face. I let out a sharp yelp and whined, rubbing my eye where it now felt tender.

Fukase, my so-called-best-friend, sat and laughed even harder.

He eventually crawled over, taking me into his arms as he played with my horribly-made ponytail. "There there, get a boo-boo?"

"Fuck off, Fukase," I snipped, pulling my hand from my face. "That really fuckin' hurt."

"Yeah, it's bruising," he commented softly, then looked to the supporter. "...That's a bit more than bruised."

I groaned, pulling from his grip. As if the joke wasn't over, he let a hand collide with my butt. "View's nice."

"Can it, Fuck-ass."

"Excuse me?" He chided, laughing harder than earlier.

"You fuckin' heard me." I tried to keep a straight face, but I couldn't. I broke into a heavy fit of laughter. "I'm calling you that from now on."

"Really?" He looked to me for a moment before sighing. "Guess I can't stop you. You want some ice?"

The pain was already going down, and I didn't want to trouble him, so I shook my head. "It'll just be sore. The bed however," I stared at the broken pole, "no clue what to do." The supports were too big to glue back on, and nothing else I could do would not make it look suspicious.

"No one can say that one is broken if they're _all_ broken," Fukase suggested, and at first, I objected.

But that's how I lie here. My bed's support beams snapped off and in the closet.

I was in a weird half awake daze, staring at my ceiling. Fukase was long gone, he went back home. I started to reminisce in our relationship, and it did admittedly make me smile. He was a sweet boy, and a lot more understanding than most people.

That's what I thought as I fell back asleep. When I closed my eyes, I saw the stage again. This time, I was with a bunch of other people—people I've never seen before. I was looking around for that girl from the other night, but couldn't see her. Feedback came through the speakers as a microphone turned on, and a lady walked to the front of the stage as if it was a catwalk.

"Thank you for coming to the annual music competition!" She cheered, and the crowd began to roar, taking in her voice and beauty. It made my heart flutter. "We heard you! The winners of your votes will be announced shortly! For now…" she turned to the line of teenagers behind her, as well as the odd group of police guards not too far away—"I would like to thank Better Hope foundation, which gave us six of our contestants tonight from the adolescent corrections center!"

That explains a lot.

I felt something tighten around my hand, and I glanced to my left. Sure enough, there was the girl. "Hey, I'm sure we did fine," she whispered, and over the loud crowd, I somehow managed to hear her, and her soft, angelic voice calmed me—well, enough as it could; I was stunned by her beauty everytime we locked eyes, which happened to be now. Her eyes were huge, as soft as a deer's and as blue as the bright sky. I felt I could just… I went to pull her closer, my body drawing to her like a magnet.

And before we kissed, I fell into a deep enough sleep for the dream to sorta end. It's when you have a dream, and you know what happened, but you don't remember at the same time. At least I got to kiss her in my dreams.


	4. Important AN

Hey! So it's me. I wanted to explain some stuff changing.

So, I'm on a bit of a writing hiatus because writing is just getting really hard because it's linked to some trauma. I'm trying to slowly get back to it with the help of my girlfriend, but it's hard to get excited anymore. But promise, I'm trying.

On top of that, I'm in college and my semester started back up yesterday. I'll be at school four days a week and I'm a STEM (science tech engineering or math) major, meaning my classes are getting really fucking hard. Basically, writing has become more of a side gig than it ever was. On top of school, I'm also moving out of state with my best friend in a few months, so I have that to get ready for.

Chapter Four is about halfway done. I'm going to try really hard to get it up tonight, but we'll just have to see. I promise I didn't forget, it's just been hard. I'm also updating my profile as a lot has changed, so make sure to check that out.

Thanks,

Spheric


	5. Another (More Important) History Warp

**Chapter Four**

In case you wanted to know: no, I had never been more nervous in my whole life than I had been waiting for Fukase outside of the little diner downtown. We weren't actually eating here, but it was a meeting place before we kinda walked around. We wanted to go to the comic store a bit away, but the walk was bearable, and it was a good icebreaker (as if we needed that). I constantly checked my phone, then looked up for him. I was early-no more than 15 minutes-but I still sort of expected him to show. I breathed a sigh, then sat on the bench. I hadn't wanted to text him saying I was there, I was scared it would make me look desperate. However, after a few minutes of sitting there, I went to pull up our messages. Just as I went to type, I heard his voice.

"Gumi?"

I looked up and smiled, then turned off my phone and hid it in my jacket pocket. He returned my grin, then sat next to me. "Took ya long enough," I teased, nuzzling against him as he pulled me closer to his warm body.

"You're early," he whispered, his voice shaking.

"A little. I was scared I was gonna be late." I looked up to him and snickered. "We can just keep sitting here or we can head on out."

"I dunno, you're cozy." He laughed nervously, then rose to his feet before offering a hand that I gladly accepted. His gloved fingers locked with mine, and he pulled me down the road towards the comic store.

* * *

After maybe half an hour of walking in the cold, we finally made it. We went inside, greeted by a little chime, the musty smell of books, and the heating system. I looked around, unsure of where to start first. I looked up to him. "We can pick some books, then go over to the back?"

He nodded, ruffling my hair before letting me go and wandering to the shounen section of the store. I watched him disappear behind a shelf, then went off in the opposite to the fantasy side. I looked around at the books, eyes scanning each binder. Magical girl, paranormal, sci-fi, nothing that piqued my interest. I snorted, then looked behind me where the shoujo books were. Definitely not my style. I backtracked, then headed back to the front to look at my options again. A section of mystery novels caught my eye, and I slinked to their shelf. I scanned the book spines, nothing sticking out in particular, but I was starting to get anxious with how long I was taking. I grabbed a book and sighed, not even looking at the title, and walked to the back of the store.

In the back, there were a few chairs and couches lined up in a half circle. Fukase was on a couch, sort of on his back and already reading his book. I bit my lip nervously, unable to help but wonder how long he'd been there, and sat with him. He looked up to me, then pulled me close to cuddle with him.

I finally looked down to the book; it definitely wasn't what I was into.

"You like mystery?" he asked, looking over my shoulder at the cover. I shrugged, then smiled a little.

"It looked okay, I guess," I whispered, then flicked open to the first page. The text was small and the words were long, but I tried my best to ignore it and make myself read the script. It was just until Fukase was ready to leave; it wasn't like I was spending money to take it home.

We stayed there for maybe two hours before Fukase had finished his stack of manga. I looked up to him as he slipped from me and onto his feet. "Are you finished? Maybe we can go on home."

I was nowhere near finished-I did good to get to chapter three. Regardless, I nodded, following suit as he walked to replace his books. "It ended up not being as interesting as I thought," I mumbled quietly, watching him put them in order. "You can just put them wherever and no one would know the difference."

"We can make the workers' day a bit easier," he said softly, then looked to me, "where did you find that?"

"Mystery," I responded, then headed over to where I had gotten it. I half-heartedly put it on the shelf before walking to the door. When I turned to wait on him, I noticed he was shelving the book the way it actually should have been. I watched him for another moment, then stepped out the door as he trotted up to me. I let the door close behind us as we made our way back down the road.

As I lied in bed, nothing seemed...right. Something was nagging at me.

_But what?_

Nothing important, right?

* * *

Timehop a few weeks later. Fukase and I are going smoothly, though it still just felt like really close friends with better jokes and a lot more hanging out. I got a text one particular morning, inviting me out to the diner again with some of his friends. Of course, I accepted, and I was there within the next hour. I sat at the booth, drumming my fingers impatiently, waiting for him to get here. These friends weren't from here, apparently he knows them through some weird relation with his mom and some of her friends.

In the midst of my thoughts, a weight pushed on the cushioning of the chair. I looked beside me to be greeted by red bangs and a familiar scent. The anxiety washing away, I nuzzled up to him.

"Gumi? This is Hitomi and Masato."

Masato was an average looking teenage boy. He had bangs of a dirty blond-brown that just grazed his eyelashes and a face littered with little freckles that trickled down his neck. Like Fukase, he was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans with black sneakers.

Then, there was Hitomi.

It felt like she was almost radiating. Her hair was jet black and went down to her back and she wore it with side-swept bangs held back with a clip. She had a choker with a small heart in the center of her throat, and her outfit was the similar casual attire. And her eyes, they were the most stunning, beautiful blue I had ever seen.

"Gumi?"

I was staring in a complete daze. I shook it off with a meek smile. "I'm Gumi. Sorry, I didn't sleep too well last night."

"It's fine," Hitomi said with a soft smile, and it made my chest weak.

_What is this?_

I made myself silent the rest of the time, afraid to make things worse for me. Of course, I got the worried glances and awkward ice-breaking questions from Fukase, but I just couldn't focus for the life of me. Silence was the best treatment.

* * *

After a long thought, about the day at the diner and Hitomi's encounter, I decided to gather the courage to talk to Fukase and ask his opinion. Of course, he would be honest, right? And he can't be upset, right? It's just a question. That's all.

Right?

I made my way to our spot. Fukase was waiting, fumbling with his fingers and observing his hands boredly. I climbed up beside him, and he glanced to me with his usual smile.

"You wanted to chat?"

I nodded, unsure of how to start. It felt like everything I wanted to say was caught in my throat. I just couldn't figure out how to word it without anyone getting upset. Would he get upset? Maybe.

No. He can't. It's just a question. I'm just asking for advice.

Of course, it's not that easy. I had to make it harder. "Yeah, but you can't get mad."

"Why would I get mad?" The rise in his voice was worry, I'm sure, but I was nervous that it was suspicion.

_Good one. Now he's mad, you fucking moron._

"I dunno, but just in case, y'know?" I flashed a toothy grin, hoping it would be enough. He bit his lip, then sighed.

"...You've been acting weird. I wanted to talk about that, too."

"Weird?" I blinked. "How so?"

"I can't place it." He toyed with his fiery hair with another nibble of his lower lip. "I was hoping that's what you wanted to talk about."

Was it?

"Yeah, uh…" _Come on, you moron, just be honest._ "Okay. I think I have a secret."

"...Me too."

I looked up to him, more worry jabbing my chest. "Do you wanna go first?"

"Oh no. You first. Your idea." He snorted, then shoved me playfully. I giggled quietly in response to his banter.

"I don't even know how to start." I looked into my lap, picking at my jeans. Silence washed over us, and my mind was racing on what to say.

"I can go first," Fukase said finally. However, his voice had a hint of sadness to it. I glanced up, a little more worried now. He fumbled over his words, then fell into a silence again. I didn't dare break it.

* * *

We ended up leaving without saying anything verbally. I sat on my bed, staring at my phone just hours later. I was in disbelief. His text almost made no sense, and it gave me a weird feeling in my chest and my head.

'I put a lot of thought into this so please don't be upset. I don't think we're going to work out. It's not you, I promise. It's literally me.

I think I'm gay.'

I stared at the text for a long while, before mustering the courage to reply.

'Me too.'


	6. Summertime Sadness

Back when we were in high school, before Fukase and I got together, we would go to that spot in the woods, as I had mentioned already. It was our favorite spot; the aura of the forest very welcoming and mysterious. We would sneak out and play guitar; rather, Fukase would play and I would listen. The hum of the strings would bring me peace and happiness, it calmed my spirit and relaxed me thoroughly.

Eventually, the guitar stopped coming with us for two reasons: the noise it made might attract others, and it became a hassle to bring out and hide when coming in or going out. So after about a year of bringing it to our spot, it started coming less and less, and eventually just rested in Fukase's room. If I wanted to hear him play, I would go there.

But sooner or later, he dropped it.

"Are you really wanting to get rid of it?" I asked softly, sitting on the edge of his bed and my hands resting on either side of my legs. He just shrugged meekly, then looked to the wooden instrument leaning against the wall.

"I just don't play anymore."

"I could."

"Do you even know how to play guitar?" He got me there. I sighed sadly, looking to my lap. "Why do you care so much?"

"I just do," I argued, pouting a little. "Please don't, Fukase."

He watched me for a moment, then as I felt his gaze fall from my back, he was sitting next to me. He then continued to keep his gaze tracked on me. "...Fine."

"Fine?" My heart jumped, and I looked back to him.

"You can have it if you want it so bad."

I couldn't erase my smile. I squealed, then hugged him tightly. "You're serious? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I laughed into his neck, giggling with pure joy and excitement. "I'll teach myself, I promise, it'll be great and you'll be amazed!"

He snorted, ruffling my hair as he always did. "Like you always do, of course."

I pouted, pulling back and exaggeratedly crossing my arms over my chest. "Don't say that. You say that as if I never work on anything."

"Yeah, yeah. How's math?"

I growled, then stood. I pushed his shoulder playfully. "Watch me."

He may had been right, but here I was, four years later on this old, rusted, tin shed. Fukase hadn't come with me, and the days he didn't became practice day. I strummed gently on the strings, humming softly.

It was late afternoon, way later than anyone would be out. I loved this time of day; the sun was just beginning to set and cast its dying light into the clouds, and the midsummer night breeze blowing through the flourishing nature. It had that _scent_, the one that reminds you of hiding out and playing with your friends in primary school.

Or was that just me?

I began to sing along, trying to keep my voice down. It was a song I had been writing. Admittedly, it would sound better on an electric guitar, but the acoustic sounding was beautiful. It still put me at ease, as if it was Fukase still playing and singing to little me. I smiled into my lyrics, letting my mind go blank as I listened to my own voice.

Then, voices.

I stopped immediately, halting the strings as I went into alert. I listened in dead silence for a second, then as soon as I thought I was hallucinating, I heard another.

"I think it stopped. Are you sure it was this way?"

_Fuck_.

I carefully jumped down onto the dirt. I slipped into the shed and slipped the guitar inside, leaning against one of the walls. I winced at the musty smell, but hurried out and tried my best to hide it with brush. Then, footsteps made their way to me.

"Yeah, there was singing over here."

"Probably damn kids playing their radios."

I bit my lip harshly, looking around for a quick way out. I was no acrobat, but I had to hide. I ran to one of the trees, climbing up the branches and just out of sight, protected by the sunset's shade. As soon as I had myself adjusted, I saw two men standing just ten feet from where I had just been.

"There's no radio or anything here. Are you _sure_ it was here? You know how these woods are."

"I'm positive. Maybe…" The second man sighed. "Let's make our way back and keep our eyes peeled."

The first nodded in agreement, and they were off. I waited a minute for them to go, then I hopped down. I looked behind me, and my blood ran cold.

They were a lot closer than I had thought. The snapping of a fallen branch startled them as much as it did me. We stood there for a moment, staring at each other in complete silence and shock, then I took off.

"Hey!" They took off after me, and I picked up speed.

_You're running from the cops, are you fucking stupid?_

I guess so, because I didn't stop. I ran to the fence, then began to climb. It hindered me a lot more than I had hoped, and they had caught up to me as I was at the top. I jumped and landed a lot less carefully than I could have, resulting in a deep cut in my thigh. I winced, but couldn't stop. I took off, looking up for the first time to see where the dirt path was taking me.

The highway. It was taking me to a highway.

I ran as far as I could, then skidded to a halt. I couldn't cross; I was cornered. I sighed in defeat, then lowered my head as I heard the footsteps getting louder, then sliding to a stop as well.

"What are you _doing_, kid?"

I didn't answer until I turned.

"She's hurt."

"Are you okay? We didn't mean to scare you."

"You shouldn't have been trespassing."

"I know," I finally answered, begrudgingly. I bit my lip, looking back at the way I came. "I know."

"Here, come with us. We should talk and get your leg cleaned up."

Without a choice, I nodded wordlessly, then let them lead me towards where they had parked.

* * *

I found myself at a police station. As soon as we were in, one of the men went off to find a first aid kit. The other led me to a chair. He gestured for me to sit, then as I did, he took his own seat in front of me.

"So, I'm Yamamoto. What's your name, young lady?"

I hesitated. This felt like a trap. "...Gumi."

He nodded, then sighed. "Look, kid. You know you're not allowed back there."

"Mhm." I didn't want to be apart of this anymore. I rested my cheek in my hand.

"You know that's a criminal offence, right?" His eyes pierced through me, and I snorted.

"I know."

"So, why were you back there? And why did you run from us? That's even worse, kiddo-"

"Gumi," I corrected, "I'm not a kid. I'm 19 years old. I told you my name."

He recoiled, his gaze only getting colder. "Okay, _Gumi_, people get killed in there. People don't come out."

"Yeah, well, I did. And I never got killed."

"You cut your leg open."

"You _chased_ me."

"No, you ran." He sighed, leaning back as the other officer came with the kit. He propped my leg up on a chair before cleaning the blood from my ankle and leg. I hissed in pain, but shook it off.

"So, am I getting arrested?"

Officer Yamamoto groaned. "I _should_ for your smart mouth, but…"

"But? Okay, that's it. You answered me, let's go."

He looked up to me with sad eyes. He shook his head tiredly. "No. We're going to do something else." He opened a drawer, then pulled out a paper. "Was that you playing the music we heard in the woods? That would make you perfect."

His answer fled my foremind. "Perfect for what?"

He slipped the paper to me. In large, extravagant purple letters, it read "YOUTH MUSIC COMPETITION - AGES 12-21 WELCOME! CALL XXXX-XX-XXXX FOR MORE INFORMATION."

I stared at the flyer for a moment, then looked up. "You're serious."

"It's this or jail, and I promise you don't want that."

I sighed, then took the paper, observing the number. "...Okay."

"Call that number before Wednesday if you want to join. Otherwise, we will come back for you."

"Uh-huh." I slipped up, wincing at my stinging, bandaged leg. I watched the men for another moment, then sighed before heading to the door.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I'll get one, thank you." Before they could answer, I went outside. I groaned, then pulled my phone from my jeans' pocket. I pulled up my best friend's number, then sent him a text reading "Need you to come get me. I'm at this address. Long story, I'll tell you later."

He responded in seconds. "Is it a hooker's house?"

I chortled, then responded with "I wish", then slipped my phone back in my pocket.

He was there in fifteen minutes, and I was home shortly after. The question kept ringing in my head, asking me for a decision. _Should I do it?_ I sighed, covering my eyes with my arm tiredly. It should have been a no-brainer, but something just didn't feel right at all.

Nonetheless, I was registered Wednesday morning.

Oh, boy, was I in for a ride.


	7. Meeting Her

**Chapter Six**

Sure enough, a couple of weeks later, I got the invitation to go to orientation. And once again, when I woke to actually go, no one was home, so I took it upon myself to get up to the alarm I had set the night before and throw on better clothes than a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. I then went to the bathroom to brush out my hair and brush my teeth, then took a moment to stare into my reflection. After a minute of losing myself, I shook my head and closed the door behind me as I walked into the main hallway. I grabbed the acoustic guitar that I had retrieved from the woods the night I got caught, packed it in its case, and stepped out the front door, locking it before going to Fukase's.

He drove me there; it wasn't close enough for me to walk. After loading the guitar up into his car, I climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled myself in. He followed right after me, getting into his own and starting up the car. He pulled out, then we began our way there.

"So, any idea on what this thing is?" He asked, not looking to me as he carefully maneuvered us.

"Not really," I responded before stifling a yawn, "something about making music."

Fukase nodded, and the rest of the trip was quiet. We eventually stopped in front of a large building, a banner hanging across the front. "Music Orientation Inside!" Fukase looked to me with his red eyes, then shook his head with a snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, go on inside. When's this over?" He bit back more laughter, and I pouted.

"Who knows. I'll text you, but might walk across the street for lunch or something."

"Alright." He watched me climb out of the car, then grab the guitar from the back seat. He locked the doors, then rolled down the window. "Don't go hitting on any girls or some shit, you filthy lesbian."

"Oh, can it," I snickered, flipping him off and slipping inside.

Inside the building, there were a lot more people than I would have thought. I lingered by the door, then heard faint talking just outside.

"Are you sure this is it, ma?"

"That's what this flyer says. Go on in."

"What if they don't like me?"

"It'll be fine. It's either this or the jail time, dear."

Silence.

"...Okay. I guess so. I'll go in now. Love you, ma, I'll call you when it's over."

Another delinquent? Part of me expected this burly, busted-up, rough looking criminal with tattoos and scars all over her body, despite the dainty voice and noticeable anxiety.

I mean, it'd be kinda hot, if you ask me.

No. She looked quite the opposite. I opened the door for her, pretending I had just noticed her and hadn't been listening in. She mumbled to me, her head low, and she slipped past me to the opposite corner of the room. She looked frail, almost fragile. She had light blue hair that came all the way down her back, and fair skin. She was thin, but very tense, which I guess made sense with the situation we were both in.

She looked familiar, but from where?

I kept observing her, but my train of thought came derailed when I heard the hum of a microphone being turned on. I glanced to the front of the room, where a young woman was standing with the microphone in hand on top of a little platform. She waited for everyone's attention to be on her, then she spoke. "Hello there! I'm the director of this competition, my name is Akira, but you can call me Kiki. This year is gonna be different as we're pairing up with a foundation for delinquents."

Thanks for the callout.

"So, for those who are new, let me explain how this will work," she continued. "You'll be set up with a partner and you'll have a month and a half to write a song, record it in our studio, come up with choreography, and be ready to perform when the competition is. I have posted a list on the pinboard-" she pointed to a board hanging on the wall next to her-"with everyone's partners. Please get to know them and exchange numbers or contact information as you'll have to talk with them regularly. The rest of orientation is just getting to know each other."

I leaned up against the wall, nibbling on my lip as she went on to continue explaining things like how the competition came to be and whatnot, stuff I wasn't really interested in. After she finally finished talking and released us, I walked over to the board, where a bunch of other people were gathering. I looked behind me to the girl; she was still in the corner, watching anxiously for someone to call for her. I got shoved and lost my view on her, so I redirected my attention to the crowd. People were finding more and more partners and were beginning to branch off. I was the last to get there, and that's when I heard her shaky voice behind me.

"You don't have a partner? Could it be me?"

I looked over my shoulder to her. She was standing a bit away, and it was a wonder that I could hear her. I shrugged, then looked back to the board. I skimmed over it, my name in the middle. "Miku?" I looked back to her, and she nodded stiffly.

"That's me…"

I found myself staring, then shook my head to regain my focus. This music competition was going to be a chore, I could already tell. "Well, I'm Gumi. I'm here with the foundation-thing."

"O-Oh, me too…" She smiled wryly, then shifted a little. "Again, my name is Miku."

"Pretty name," I commented.

_She smells pretty, too_.

I pursed my lips, then looked around. "Most of everyone is going now, wanna get something to eat?"

She nodded, and walked close to me as we headed out and down the road.

* * *

"So, what got you into music?" Miku asked softly, "or was it the foundation?"

"Oh, no I've been into it," I commented, taking a sip of my soda. "I kinda always have been. My best friend gave me the guitar." I gestured to the guitar I had set next to me, and she nodded in acknowledgement. "You?"

"I haven't really been _super_ into it, but I can play piano and sing?" She shifted nervously. I nodded in acknowledgement, then jolted as my phone vibrated. I glanced down to it.

_Hey hot shot, I'm here, stop flirting and come out here._

My face must have turned bright pink because Miku looked up to me with concerned eyes. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

"I'm fine, my ride's here," I mumbled, reaching over for the guitar at the end of the booth we were at, leaning against the wall. I was going to walk past her, but she took my wrist.

"Here's my number, can you text me when you're home please?" Her voice was so soft and innocent, all behind an adorable smile. I nodded, then wiggled out of her grip.

"See you later, Miku."

I went outside, and Fukase was parked close to where we were just sitting. I could see Miku texting on her phone, occasionally glancing out the window to me. When she noticed I was watching, she would quickly look away and back to her phone, furiously typing again. I sighed, going to put the guitar in the back before climbing in the front seat next to him. He didn't drive off, but he did stare at me with a stupid smirk on his face.

"Who's that?" he teased, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Her name's Miku, she's my partner for this music thing," I responded, going to buckle my seatbelt.

"She's cute."

"I guess so."

His grin just got wider and brighter. "You got her number?"

"We're supposed to, I gotta be able to talk to her every day, pretty much, for almost two months." I leaned on the window.

"That's not an excuse to make some other kind of music, is it?"

My face lit up a hot red and I turned and shoved him. "_Fukase_, what the _fuck_?!" He just laughed like a moron, then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the roads home.

Of course, I knew where I recognized her from. She was from those odd dreams I'd been having lately. Now, I knew her name, and I knew she was actually going to be my partner for this thing.

What I didn't know was how I could tolerate her in those dreams, because after getting to talk to her, I just can't stand her, but I don't know what it was about her.


	8. Play Date with the Pretty Girl Next Door

**Chapter Seven**

Honestly, at this point, I wonder if jail time is still an option.

Miku's been texting me nonstop for days now, which normally I wouldn't mind, but it's so often. Apparently, me not responding as often as she was sending was an invitation to go "hey we should meet up".

So I'm getting ready to meet her. I looked at myself in the mirror, too tired to even consider socializing right now. Even Fukase knows not to bother me around this time. I was wearing an orange tank top with a summer design and cut-off denim shorts. I stared at myself for a moment longer, then went to brush out my hair. I worked through the tangles, then spent yet another moment just watching my reflection. My phone buzzed on the marble counter of the sink.

"_Up so early? What's the occasion?"_

I snorted, then glanced at the time. She was going to be here any minute now.

"_Ditz from the competition insisted we met up today for more 'ice breakers'. What if I had stuff to do today?"_

It always took Fukase a while to respond, so I pocketed my phone and went downstairs for breakfast. For once, my mother was sitting on the couch, watching the television and eating her own fruit. I hesitated, then called out to her from the kitchen. "Hey, a friend of mine from school is coming over soon."

She was quiet for a moment, then eventually responded with "alright, don't wreck the house."

I rolled my eyes, then set down to eat.

About an hour later, the doorbell went off, and I jolted. I wasn't so used to hearing it as Fukase was pretty much my only friend, and he would just let himself in on a normal basis. I rose to my feet, swallowing down a sigh, then went to open the door.

Miku looked almost no different than she did the last time I saw her. She had a full face of makeup and a very dainty, frilly outfit. Her hair was neatly brushed back and up into a ponytail. I moved out of the way to let her in, and she left her shoes at the door and followed me upstairs to my room, where I closed the door and sat on my bed. "So what's your plan for today?" Surely she's got something in mind, right?

"Well, we seem too distant to get anything done, so I was hoping we could connect a little." She flashed a bright, yet shy, smile, and I looked back to my phone as Fukase had texted back.

"_Tell your girlfriend I said hi."_

"_Shut the hell up, Fuckass."_

"Gumi?"

I looked up and grinned back. "Sorry, was important, what'd you say?"

She pursed her lips into a small pout. "I said why don't we do some things you like, then we can go to my house for a little bit? I live kind of close to here so we could probably walk."

I shrugged. Honestly, the idea wasn't appealing to me in the slightest. "I mean, it's whatever you wanna do, this was your idea."

Miku offered me another dry smile. "So...what _do_ you like to do?"

"Not much, really, just chill out in here. I practice the guitar I showed you, I take it to the woods behind here and just play when my friend doesn't come with me."

Her eyes lit up. "Can I hear it? Are you good at it?"

"Of course I'm good at it," I scoffed, then slipped off the bed and walked to the closet.

"Where are we going?" She watched me and every step I took.

"Woods. Come on, we gotta hurry. And let me do the talking downstairs."

As we approached the fence, Miku only grew more tense and wary. She stayed very physically close to me, and the smell of her perfume was a bit overbearing. Every attempt I made at distancing myself failed, and she would just run back up to catch up to me. When we finally reached the woods, she shifted nervously. "How do we get in? Where's the gate?"

"You just jump it." I slipped my foot into a hole and pulled myself up, careful not to cut my only-now-healing scar from the last time. Miku didn't like that idea one bit.

"You mean...we _have_ to climb? There's no other way?"

"The only other way is to wait here while I go practice," I snapped, and she sighed, then hoisted herself up and over. Once we landed on the other side, we started going down the hill of brush. I could never get old of this place, it was more comforting than actually being inside. The moss ate away at the base of the trees, the grass overgrew up to your ankles, the forest life was always active and jubilant, even if at this time of day.

Miku wasn't as enthused. She still stayed close, but I could sense her disgust. She didn't say much more, but the way she would grimace when we had to climb over a moss-ridden log said it all. "Don't your clothes get dirty doing this?" she asked, and I shrugged.

"I wear run down sneakers and less nice clothes to do this for a reason." I readjusted the shoulder strap of the guitar as we finally made our way down to the worn shed. Her expression didn't lighten at all at the site of it.

"It looks dangerous," she finally mumbled, to which my only response was "meh".

I climbed up onto the tin roof with the aid of the (also mossy) rocks, then pulled her up next to me. Only now did her expression twist into an excited smile. I pulled the guitar to the front of my body, then went to tune the strings. She watched me as I did this for a few minutes, then listened as I began to practice the song I was singing a few days ago. She closed her eyes in contentment, swaying a little as I sang softly to the hum of the strings. I could almost imagine this terrarium coming to life as my music resonated and bounced off tree trunks and hollow logs.

After that song was over, I went to play a few more. I didn't rush to get out of there; this place was more home to me than any other place could dare.

However, Miku was antsy and ready to go.

After another two or three more tunes, she watched me a bit more anxiously. "Can we get going soon? It sounds great, believe me, but...the bugs."

I tried not to let my exhaustion show, and I nodded, sliding off the roof carefully and went to go march up the hill.

"Isn't this place dangerous?" she asked again, and I shrugged.

"These woods are technically off limits, but that's honestly just a recommendation."

Miku went pale. "You mean...we're trespassing?"

I shrugged. "Technically, yeah, I guess so." She almost looked angry. It was pretty priceless as she began to groan and complain. I just learned to tune her out as we climbed the hill. "Believe it or not, this is the most illegal shit I do-"

"Don't use that kind of language," she snapped, and I chortled.

"What? Oh, you'll be fine. Anyway, this is what got me in trouble, and they said I had to do this or go to jail, and that's not for me, y'know?" She mumbled something under her breath as we finally came back to the chain-linked fence. I pulled myself and the guitar over, again careful with my injury, and she followed close behind me. I lingered near the fence as she pulled up directions from her phone. "So where do you live?"

"Just a few neighborhoods over," she replied, looking up to me from behind her screen. "It's a twenty minute walk just down the road.

Twenty minute walks aren't just "down the road"; regardless, I nodded and followed her as she began to walk off. We passed Fukase's house, and he was sitting in his window, talking to some guy. I stopped, then broke from the trail to find a pebble. Miku paused and watched me, completely unamused as I tossed rocks at his window. He twisted to stare at me, then just flipped me off. I stuck out my tongue, then went back to Miku.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked as we continued on.

"Fuck no."

"_Language_."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say."

The rest of the walk was pretty quiet, and just as my legs were growing sore, we stopped in front of a house. It was large, and very pretty. It definitely gave off some kind of elite vibe, as if Miku was just one of those girls who was only popular because her parents had money.

Actually, I wouldn't doubt that.

She invited me inside, and we kicked our shoes off by the door. She went off to tell her mother that we were here, then led me to her room. It was also very dainty; sea-green wallpaper decorating the walls with stickers to garnish. Her bed was neatly made with some stuffed animals lined in a row by her pillows. She had a bookcase packed neatly with textbooks and novels alike, as well as what looked to be a diary, and it stood next to a little vanity desk.

"I want to give you a makeover," she stated simply, climbing onto her bed and pulling me up with her against my will. It sounded like a horrible idea. Before I could protest, she was back on the floor and rummaging through her desk to find all kinds of powders and oils. She returned to her spot in front of me, then gave me instructions as she went to put it on my face. She was way too close for my liking, but if I spoke, I would just ingest a mountain of powder. She hummed softly as she worked, trying to keep small talk to fill the awkward silence. "Do you just wish to play guitar, or do you like to sing, too?" As she went to get a brush, I found time to respond.

"I'm better at guitar, it's what I've been practicing the most."

She nodded, then looked up to me as she dusted some blush along my cheeks. "I've been practicing my singing and piano, maybe we can use that to our advantage? Do you like softer music?"

I shrugged. "Playing the electric guitar can't be much different than the acoustic guitar, right? I prefer the electric."

She didn't respond to that, and I knew it wasn't the answer she was hoping for. Nonetheless, she went to grab her eye shadow and asked me to close my eyes. "Who was that boy we saw on the way here?"

"Fukase?"

"I guess so." She blended the colors and looked me over before going to apply eyeliner. "He's not your boyfriend?"

"No, I'm not really into guys," I mumbled, tired of the questions. She watched me suspiciously, then kept pushing.

"So you're lesbian or just don't like people?"

"Both."

The reaction I got from her was not what I was expecting, nor was it what I anticipated. When I opened an eye, she was smiling brightly.

"I'm bisexual," she responded, then went to match my right eye to my left.

"Lovely."

She giggled softly, then moved back to observe her work. "See? I knew this was a good idea! We have something in common!"

"It's the last I wanted in common with you," I mumbled before I could stop it, but she wasn't listening.

"Do you want to try to put some makeup on?" She offered, and I shook my head.

"I'll pass."

She frowned, then sighed and glanced to the clock. It was approaching noon now. "Do you need to get going? Usually, I don't rush people out, but I have lessons in two hours and I'll walk you home if you-"

"I can walk, but thanks." I smiled, then climbed off her bed. She watched me-a little flash of disappointment in her eyes-and she walked me to the front door.

"We should start working on some lyrics or something next week," she said softly, smiling to me with a wave as I simply nodded and said my goodbyes. I turned on my heels and made my way to my own neighborhood.

Whoever was at Fukase's house earlier was gone by now, and their car was replaced by his mother's. I approached the door, then knocked on it carefully. I was greeted by her, and she smiled warmly. "Don't you look nice? Fukase is up in his room."

I nodded, then went off to his door. "Open up, stupid."

He opened the door and whispered to me with feigned anger. I giggled softly, then let myself in. He watched as I went to sit on his bed.

"What happened to you? Get a haircut?"

"Did you get bit by a dog?" I gestured to what looked like a small mark on his neck. He just shoved me in response. "No, went to Miku's and she held me captive as she did my makeup."

"Oh how cute, and makeup is eventually gonna go out, isn't it?"

"Shut it."

He snickered, then sat beside me, lying next to me as I fell to my side. "Come just to sleep?"

"My parents are home. Better here than there."

He just nodded, then pulled me by my waist. "Alright. Night brat."

"See you in a few hours, bitch."

He snickered, and eventually we fell into a nap.


	9. Shopping Malls

**A/N:**** Hihi! Sorry I haven't been so apt on writing lately. I just moved out on my own and I'm working two jobs so I'm really busy :c. I also just…..haven't had much motivation to write, but I'm home sick and figured I should. So here's the newest chapter! Also! Thank you guys for 500 reads! It made my day to find out haha.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When that next week came by, we weren't writing lyrics. Instead, Miku wanted to plan our costumes. The plan was we were going to do that two or three days ago, but I had gotten sick, so we're doing it today.

Fukase drove me. The ride there was full of shitty music and joking and the usual dumb-fuckery. When we got there and started to find a place to drop me off, he started to mumble.

"Man, this would be easier if I could just park."

"I mean," I started to respond, "you could? We won't be long."

He then looked up to me with puppy-dog eyes. "Yeah, but, I wanna meet her."

"Meet who?"

"Your girlfriend."

I groaned, then sighed. "Not my girlfriend, but fine, you can come. Maybe it'll be easier that way."

He smiled brightly, then found a place to park the car. He hastily got out, as if we were rushing (I didn't even want to be here), then started for the door of the mall as I followed suit, the car honking behind us as he locked it. The mall here was kinda run down. No one really came to this one anymore-there was a much nicer one two cities over. I wasn't really sure why Miku specifically wanted to come to this one, but it would get the job done, I guess. I looked down to my phone to check for messages, and just as I went to put it away, she texted me.

"_Running a little late! I'll be there soon._"

Great. "She's gonna be late," I started, looking up to Fukase, who was now trying to glance at my phone. I powered it into sleep mode and slipped it into my pocket. "Do we wanna eat lunch while we're here?"

"Yeah, sure." He pouted, and made sure I knew it too. He pursed his lips and huffed, then made a beeline for the food court. I jogged up beside him and grabbed his hand, swinging our arms.

It ended up being on the other side of the mall. When we finally got there and started to order, another text from Miku came in saying she was pulling in and about to look for us. I told her to meet us at the food court, to which she asked where we were sitting. I pretended I didn't see. "So, is she cute?"

I looked up. "What do you mean?"

"You know _damn_ well what I mean," Fukase kept prodding with a stupid smirk on his lips. "Is she cute?"

"I mean, yeah, she is, but-"

"Oh my God, really?"

"Fukase, you've seen her." I bit my lip before taking a sip of my soda.

"I also don't find women attractive." He snorted, then bit out of his food.

"Yeah, well, she's cute, but I can't stand her."

"How so?"

I rolled my eyes, ignoring another buzz of my phone. "She's so annoying. She just complains and she's kinda above all, y'know? And-" I pointed to my phone, "-this is an everyday thing. She's always texting me."

"Maybe she likes you."

"Doubt it."

"Oh come on, don't be sour." He crossed his arms and kicked me under the table. "She gay?"

"I think so?" I kicked him back. "She said she was bi."

"Cool, so she likes you."

"Oh, shut the hell up."

At that moment, I heard her from a good bit away. "Gumi? There you are! I've been texting you!"

I looked up to see Miku, in a bit of different attire. Her hair was tied back into a single ponytail for once, and her makeup was green today. She wore a t-shirt with some character printed, and cut-off denims. To finish, she had on these leather, knee-high boots, laced all the way up.

She was adorable.

"Oops, didn't notice." I stood up to greet her, repeating what I had just said as she hadn't heard me over the crowds. I directed her to the table and she sat beside me, purse next to her. "This is Fukase, the guy from the other day."

"The not-boyfriend?"

Fukase snorted, and I sighed. "Yes, not my boyfriend. Fukase, this is Miku."

Fukase smiled, then finished his lunch. I finished my soda and we started to pack up and get ready to start looking. "Where do we start?" I asked, and she looked to her lap in thought.

"Well, what are we looking for?"

"Nothing too formal," I said plainly, tossing my cup into the trash bin.

"How about this casual shop, then?" Miku started to look for it on her phone. "I don't remember the name of it."

I agreed, and we headed over. Miku kept sneaking glances, and trying to play it off as she wasn't, but I caught her. "Something up?" I asked, and she flushed and shook her head.

"Just wondering if you're wearing new perfume. You smell nice."

"I don't wear perfume."

Fukase chortled. "That's cute," he commented, then stopped in front of a different store. "I'm gonna get Piko something. I'll meet you two elsewhere."

I nodded, then started to walk ahead, to which Miku caught up and walked beside me. "Piko?"

"His boyfriend, I think." Miku let out a quiet "oh", then stayed silent for a bit. "Where's this store at?"

"Not much longer," she replied, her cheery demeanor slowly returning. "It's just around the corner, I think."

Just around the corner was, in fact, a formal store. It wasn't like dresses and suits, but clothes I definitely couldn't afford. She dragged me in, then started towards the womens' section. "So no dresses, right? We can do maybe just…" Her voice trailed off in thought, and I shrugged.

"It's just gotta be 'cute', I guess."

Miku nodded, then found a pretty top. She took the hanger, then went off to find bottoms to go with. "Jeans are a bad idea, right? Should shorts be okay?"

"Leggings would be fine," I replied, finding a pair for myself. I glanced at the tag, then looked back to Miku, who was busy looking for her size in shorts. "But the shorts you have on now are probably fine." Miku nodded in response, then went towards the dressing rooms, another shirt catching her eye. She grabbed it as well, then went into the stall.

"Stay out there and wait on me, please?"

"Yeah, yeah." I pulled out my phone and sat in a chair.

I could hear her struggling from the other side of the door. "You need help?" I called, to which I got a very quick "no" in response. I didn't push anymore on the subject, partially because I only offered to be nice, then went back to my phone. Fukase was texting me pictures of shirts and asking me what I thought of each one, and if they were "something Piko would wear", which I didn't know him well enough to judge and just said "I guess" to each one.

After another few minutes, the door opened. It took Miku calling my name a few times for me to look up to her, and I mean it when I say everything else stopped existing the second I recognized her.

It was a very simple outfit, very casual, which I guess is what we were kinda going for. It consisted of a plain black t-shirt, a plaid skirt, a white jacket, and red-black stockings to go into her sneakers. She fiddled anxiously, head hung low and face red. "This doesn't feel like it's enough, what do you think? I don't know exactly what you had in mind, so if this doesn't match it, that's fine, but-"

"No, it's fine," I said before even processing what she had said. _Why does everything feel so blurry right now? Why is my heart pounding and my chest so warm?_ I coughed awkwardly, then looked down to my phone. "It's fine, get it if you want." I couldn't look back to her, but heard the door close, so I assume she was going with that. After a few more minutes, she came back out in what she was wearing before, then went to hang the rest of the clothes on a "reject rack" before coming back to me.

"Are we meeting back up with your friend? Or are we going home?"

"He's my ride, so we need to find him." I looked back up to her just in time to see her nod. We collected our things, paid for the outfit, then went to meet Fukase back at the food court, which was where we had planned to do so. We then said our goodbyes, and Miku went off in another direction as we headed to the car.

The ride home was very quiet; well, at least on my end. Fukase was rambling about some book he was reading with his boyfriend. I couldn't focus, all I could think about was her, how she looked, everything. I couldn't wrap my head around it.

"Gumi?"

I lifted my head from the window and looked to him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You're really quiet. Something happen?"

I shook my head. "Not really," I mumbled, looking back out the window as we approached our neighborhood. "Just thinking."

"About?"

I shrugged. "Nothing I think you'd understand."

That earned me a raspberry and a laugh. "Are you kidding me? C'mon, tell me anyway, lemme see what I can do."

"You're only gonna laugh."

"Nonsense."

I sighed, fingering my bangs. "I can't stand her," I said softly, "it's only been about a week, but I just _can't_."

"Did she say something?" he asked tenderly, and I shook my head.

"She was tryin' stuff on and she was…" I couldn't finish my train of thought, and he pulled into my driveway, but parked the car and watched me for a moment with soft eyes. "...I wanted nothing more than to just tell her how beautiful she was, y'know?"

"Oh my God." I groaned.

"Fukase-"

"Have you said anything to her?"

"No, of course I haven't, I don't even understand." The frustration was making me tear up. "I hate her, I can't stand her, but I can hate someone and still want to…" I sniffled, and Fukase reached over to dry my cheek.

"Spend some nights to think about it, there's no rush."

I nodded, then grabbed my bag from the backseat and unbuckled myself. "I guess I have no choice...We'll see…" He smiled, then watched me get out of the car. I made my way to the door before my phone buzzed.

"Tell me if you need to talk more, I'll be here."

I looked over my shoulder at him, smiled, then went inside, locking the door and hiding away in my bedroom once more. I curled up on the bed, only taking minutes before I fell asleep.


End file.
